fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Donkey Kong: Revive
Donkey Kong: Revive is a G-Shop exclusive game for the Gamer. It is a revive of the classic Donkey Kong. Gameplay The gameplay to Donkey Kong: Revive is nearly identical to the original arcade version. The player has the ability to walk and jump over enemies and obstacles. In addition to the Classic Mode, a Story Mode has been added to the game. In Story Mode, Mario and his friends have to team up to save Pauline from Donkey Kong. The story mode has many different things from the original game, including various new enemies and obstacles to make levels harder. Story Mode also introduces several new power-ups. Alongside the original Hammer, new power-ups such as the Hammerang and the Shockwave Orb can now be used to beat levels. Like past games, most of these items can only be used for a limited time. One final mode is a mix of Classic and Story Mode titled Endless Level Dash Mode. In this mode, the player goes through Story Mode levels an endless amount of times, trying to get a high score. When all the normal levels are complete, they are played again, except this time a little harder. Modes Classic Mode A remake of the original games. All levels are identical to the arcade version. Story Mode Story Mode is a new mode introduced in the game. This has Mario and has friends try to save Pauline from Donkey Kong. Endless Level Dash Mode A mode similar to Classic Mode, except all of the levels are from Story Mode. When all the levels are beaten, they replay harder. Characters Playable * Mario * Luigi * Princess Peach (Levels 1-10, 16) * Donkey Kong (Levels 11-16) * Pauline (Level 16) Supporting * Pauline (Levels 1-15) * Peach (Levels 11-15) Enemies and Bosses Enemies New * Acidall * Metastalker Returning * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Donkey Kong * Fire Piranha Plant * Goomba * Hammer Bro * Kamek * Piranha Plant * Spike Bosses * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Donkey Kong * Kamek Power-Ups, Blocks, and Others Power-Ups * Hammer * Hammerang * Shockwave Orb Blocks * ? Block Other * Fire Bar * Donut Lift Plot Start of Game Mario, Luigi, and Peach are having a picnic when they hear a scream. Mario turns to see Donkey Kong kidnapping Pauline and taking her to the top of a construction site. Luigi wonders why DK is doing it, as he is usually very nice. Mario says he doesn't know, but he knows that he needs to save Pauline. He then runs after Donkey Kong, with Luigi and Peach following close behind him. After Beating Donkey Kong the Second Time WARNING! The following contain spoilers! Read at your own risk! Donkey Kong falls on the floor, defeated. Mario and his friends jump and cheer as Pauline jumps down to them. Donkey Kong then sits up, looking confused, and asks what happened. Mario explains, but Donkey Kong doesn't remember any of it, As Mario starts to wonder what happened, Bowser jumps onto the site. He says he made Kamek cast a spell to make Donkey Kong kidnap Pauline. He says that now that he has the two ladies in one place, he can now kidnap them both. He then grabs Peach and Pauline and jumps away. Mario and Donkey Kong agree to help each other and run after him. After Beating Bowser Bowser falls to the floor in defeat. Mario and co cheer, and the two ladies jump down. Bowser says that he's not finished yet, and he jumps to his castle. Mario and co. run after him. After Beating Bowser the Second Time Bowser falls to the ground in a daze. He stumbles back and forth, and eventually falls off the castle. Mario and co. cheer, and then everyone heads back home. There are 16 levels in the game, each divided into different parts. The main attack of Donkey Kong/Bowser rolling barrels stays, but many other obstacles are added. Levels Level 1 The first level of the game. It is indentical to the first level in the original Donkey Kong. Level 2 The second level of the game and the first official new level. This levels has a few gaps and Goombas. Level 3 A level centered around Piranha Plants. Level 4 The first level with items. This level also has some Metastalkers. Level 5 A level that acts as the confrontation with Donkey Kong. All enemies from past levels appear here. Level 6 The first level with Bowser as the barrel roller. This level contains several Hammer Bros. Level 7 A level with many gaps and several enemies. Level 8 A level focusing on Spikes as enemies. Level 9 A level were some beams are replaced by Donut Lifts. Level 10 Kamek rides around this stage, occasionally shooting energy balls. Level 11 Mainly just a stage to let the player get used to Bowser now shooting fireballs. Level 12 A level that has a ton of different Piranha Plants. Level 13 This level has the player try to avoid rising lava. Level 14 A level with Fire Bars, Poodooboos, and Donut Lifts. Level 15 A level with many different things from past levels. Bowser Jr helps his dad on his Clown Car, and the player has to fight Jr and Bowser. Level 16 A level combining everything into one, Both Kamek and Bowser Jr are in this level, and the player has to fight all three separately to win Category:Fan Games Category:Donkey Kong: Revive Category:Gigabyte Gaming Category:Gamer Category:Micro Gamer Category:2016 Category:Donkey Kong (series) Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Action Games